It's Wednesday
by PocketSevens
Summary: Wednesday comes and the same question always gets asked. Who knew a simple question could cause so much frustration?


It was mid-morning on a Wednesday morning at Shiz University and there were a noticeable number of students sitting in the library. Mind you, they were there for different reasons. Galinda Upland, for instance, wasn't there for the books: she was sitting and chatting at a table with her friends Pfannee and Shen Shen. Fiyero Tiggular sat in the library reading an "Ozbeat" magazine because his over-studious girlfriend Elphaba was in the library studying.

Well, at least she wasn't nagging _him_ to study.

At least, not yet.

All in all, it looked like it was going to be a normal Wednesday…

…that was until Galinda glanced out the windows and noticed somebody coming towards the library.

"Oh, Oz," she quietly swore.

Shenshen noticed Galinda's discomfort. "What?"

She sighed as she put her head in her hands. "It's Caleb."

Pfannee rolled her eyes in disgust. "Not, 'Caleb the Camel'?"

"The very same."

"Oh, Oz, he is _so _annoying! He walks with that fake swagger and acts like he's 'The Unnamed God's Gift to Women'!" Pfannee complained.

Suddenly, the doors of the library burst open and the Camel's voice boomed throughout:

"Uh-oh! Guess what day it is? Guess. What. Day. It. Is!"

Upon hearing Caleb's question, most people sighed dejectedly as they knew what was coming. It seemed like he would ask the same question _every _Wednesday.

Seeing that nobody was responding, Caleb made his way over behind Galinda. "Galinda! Hey Galinda…guess what day it is?"

Galinda tried her best to ignore the Camel but he wasn't about to give up. He turned to the rest of the group at the table: "Anybody? How about you, Pfannee? Shen? Ah come on, I know you guys can hear me."

Seeing he wasn't getting a response from the group of ladies, Caleb turned and saw Fiyero sitting a few tables over with Elphaba. Fiyero was trying his best to not attract the Camel's attention.

It didn't work.

"Yero! Yero! Yero! Yero! Yero! What day is it Yero?"

Caleb then stopped and saw Elphaba sitting there. "Oh, I see...sitting with your green lady friend, are ya? That's cool, man. That's cool."

He then turned to Elphaba who had her head down, covering her eyes with her hand, and muttering under her breath. "Hey Greenie, guess what today is?"

He stood expectantly for her answer. Instead, he saw she was still muttering.

In an instant, a realization dawned on Caleb. "Hey, wait a minute: what are you…"

He never got to finish his question. Suddenly, the Camel disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In his place stood a reindeer.

Fiyero jumped at the sight of the reindeer. "Whoa!"

His exclamation attracted the rest of the students. They all stared in shock. Galinda made her way over to her roommate. "Elphie…you turned Caleb…into a _reindeer_?" she shrieked.

However, Elphaba remained unfazed. "Serves him right for being obnoxious."

The Camel-now-reindeer snorted his displeasure and nudged Elphaba with his nose. She turned to him. "What?"

The reindeer glared at her as if to say, _Turn me back!_

"Oh…uh…I only know how to transform objects into something else. I don't know how to change them back. Sorry," she half-heartedly apologized.

The reindeer stamped its foot in anger at the situation.

"Perhaps _Morrible_ could help you out there, Caleb," Fiyero said to the Camel. "She'll be able to change you back."

With that, the Camel/reindeer left to find the HeadShiztress.

Fiyero eyed his girlfriend suspiciously. "You're lying when you said you can't change him back, aren't you?"

Elphaba's only response was a wink which gave Fiyero his answer.

"You know you are going to get into _so_ much trouble once Horrible Morrible finds out," Galinda pointed out to her roommate.

"I know. Let's get out of here before she shows up."

"Coffee?" Fiyero asked her to which she nodded.

"Sure."

As the trio walked across the campus, Galinda asked her roommate, "Why change him into a reindeer? Why not a frog or a rat?"

"Oh, I read a story where somebody was changed into a reindeer. It just stuck with me."

"Wasn't that a little harsh, though?" Fiyero asked.

They all stopped and the two women looked at each other. With a wicked grin, they both replied at the same time:

"Nope!"

And then the women burst out laughing.

"Hey, Elphie," Galinda then asked. "How happy do you think those students in the library were?"

"Probably as happy as a certain Camel, who used to be a Camel, would be on a Wednesday...if he wasn't changed into a reindeer, that is."

Continuing their walk, Galinda exclaimed, "Best. 'Hump Day'. EVER!"

Then, to Fiyero and Galinda's surprise and laughter, Elphaba exclaimed in the best 'Caleb imitation' voice she could:

"HUUUUUUUUMP DAAAAAAY!"

* * *

**A/N – for those who have **_**no idea**_** what this fic is about, check this out:**

**www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=kWBhP0EQ1lA**

**And yes, the camel's name in the commercial is Caleb.**

**The reindeer idea came from this story: **

**www dot fanfiction dot net/s/9890648/1/Merry-Lurlinemas**

**Happy Wednesday everybody.**


End file.
